


Assorted Headcanons

by kittycat_beans



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: Headcanons about Abby.
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader
Kudos: 31





	1. Dealing with a crush

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted to know how Abby deals with having a girl crush.

I think it would depend on how old she was since I do think wanting to get revenge on Joel would affect her ability to focus on her emotions but let's assume she was in her early twenties which would be her age during the game and had a crush on a woman.

Abby strikes me as a playful person, not so much focused on puns or jokes but in a way where she likes to tease others. She would try to be competitive with her crush as a way to bond and to impress. She likes to show her crush all of the things she can do. It's not an arrogant attitude, she just feels safer showing her prowess in combat, climbing, shooting, etc. because physical activity to her is important. If her crush is the type to marvel at her physique, she won't comment on it but will begin being a bit touchy if the reader is shy or tends to be more of the passive kind.

I feel Abby isn't too aggressive but she can be a bit overwhelming at times with how she tries to get her crush to spend time with her. I believe she would be scared of losing someone she likes after Jerry's death and would make sure to protect her crush during their missions. It can feel a bit like babysitting but she does not realize that unless it's brought to her attention.

On the aspect of affections, besides the casual touches to see how her crush reacts, Abby likes to do things the other likes. She enjoys listening to her crush ramble about her hobbies and likes. She keeps all of it in the back of her mind, taking a while longer when outside to see if she can bring back something to give to her crush as a way to show she listens.

She would try to get her crush involved with her group of friends but dedicate most of her time with the reader. Abby isn't the overly jealous type but she is a bit insecure, perhaps due to inexperience in proper relationships. She thinks she intimidates others, not just due to her size but because she's often seen with a very serious expression. Of course, her crush being close would get all the best smiles and laughs.

She is starved for physical contact so a crush who would offer hugs and gentle touches would get her to slowly open up more. I think she is afraid of getting rejected and hurt, once again due to her inexperience with relationships. A patient crush to give her the time to start being more vocal about her emotions but not overly submissive where Abby has to do everything.

She finds banter important so a crush shouldn't be so shy Abby can barely speak to them. If her crush is the type to tease then she'd like that a lot. She likes bickering in a playful manner, she finds it's fun.

Ultimately, Abby would just give her crush subtle hints and if her crush notices them, she ramps it up and becomes more physical with the hopes of having a relationship. If her crush is a bit oblivious, she might become frustrated but give them time until they got her intentions or she starts distancing herself a bit because confessing her feelings is hard for her.

She doesn't like the weight being emotional brings when she doesn't know if others will feel the same way so, allowing her to show that weakness will make her relationship grow. She is a soldier, a lot of her more serious side is just a shield. Underneath her skills in fighting and such, she wants the chance to feel like she's normal and can bein a normal, healthy and supportive relationship. That someone will love her, be sweet to her with words and gestures, affectionate, that pushes her just enough for her not to hide in a bubble. Accepting of the blood on her hands.


	2. In a relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked what she's like while dating.

To make it easier to understand, I will default these headcanons to how she is when dating the same sex as I think she would be different when with a guy.

Anyways, once she has entered a relationship with a girl she becomes very touchy and playful. Since the two are together, she feels much more comfortable being a tease. Trying to fluster her girlfriend both in public and in private but always respecting any limits her lover may ask of her. She is very respectful of her soulmate and would never do something to make them uncomfortable on purpose but if she did make a mistake on accident, she would be very willing to learn how not to repeat said mistake because she strives to be the best she can be. Sometimes she may put too much pressure on herself so it's important to reassure and compliment her. She loves hearing nice things!

 **Physically** , Abby will refrain from too much PDA but is not against hand-holding and kissing in public. She is the most comfortable in private. A lot of kisses to her other half's lips and neck, keeping it above the collar until she's given permission to go further. Consent is a form of control, one she will not take away from you so while she is very handsy and a bit sexual, she will stop if her girlfriend is not in the mood for that.

If her girlfriend is more on the submissive part then she will engage in displays of affection and lust, learn what the other prefers and then repeat any actions that earn her a positive reaction. If her girlfriend is a bit more dominant then she will be a bit more shy in giving up control but with a proper talk about trust and respect, she can let them lead sometimes.

A lot of casual touches during missions with other people around. Helping her lover with loading her gun so she can brush fingers or arms. She becomes a bit more physical if the mission isn't too dangerous and will steal kisses and even short make-out sessions.

 **Mentally** , Abby's demeanor seems more relaxed once she starts dating someone. It's the chance to be given affection and attention that makes the mostly serious façade slip where she doesn't have to be a combat machine and can be more human. She feels what is to be expected of someone who is in love; happier more often and more playful and willing to start interacting in conversations with her lover or others. She may feel a tinge of jealousy at times which may bring out the more flawed side of her where she feels like her efforts aren't enough and she becomes frustrated more with herself than her girlfriend. That's when honest but not overly emotional dialogue is important, followed by reassurance and she will calm down quite easily.

She does not like arguing but will understand if it's a necessity if dialogue is coherent. She can feel very uncomfortable if her partner is too emotional because it makes her feel guilty over doing simple mistakes and it will put a strain on her relationship. She can seem a bit cold at times because she struggles with showing vulnerability so her partner needs to remember she was trained to kill without hesitation and for all of the good and sweet she can give, Abby still needs to let go of that side to fully give herself to someone.


	3. Crushing on a teacher at WLF

I think Abby having a huge crush on a kindergarden teacher would be so cute! I feel she has a soft spot for kids so dating or just being friends with someone who gets to hang around children and watch them grow would be a wonderful way of her relaxing and playing around, making bad jokes and just laughing!

Can you imagine the teacher inviting Abby to one of her classes and she starts picking up kids and letting them hang on her arms and doing push-ups and other types of exercises while the children copy her? And she is so nervous of hurting them on accident but she think they're all super adorable and probably asks the teacher to come over again so she can read to them or to show off her collection of coins and share stories of the places she's been and about the zoo or aquarium.

I can see her getting along more mature students but still relatively young. Maybe a music teacher to help her pick up an instrument to play during a class or a literature or english teacher she can invite to a debate club or discussions about certain books she's read.

Or a P.E teacher she can have friendly competitions with during class and she shows the students the kind of training the soldiers at WLF go through and you bet they can't keep up with her and the teacher thinks it's funny how much she teases the students for it.

What kind of teacher do you think she'd get along with best? Or if she got the chance to teach, what subjects can you see Abby being very good at teaching?


	4. Handling an argument

Her reaction during and after an argument would vary depending on what prompted a fight. I think she isn't the type to be very angry unless it's genuinely serious so most of her attitude during a fight would be more of the silent type of intimidating. If the other person is loud and more emotional and starts crying, insulting or tries to point fingers at Abby, her mask will start to crack and she will become rather upset, raise her own voice and try to put an end to things before they end up escalating and becoming far too personal.

She needs a bit of time alone to think things over and if she thinks the argument could have been avoided or if she was at fault, Abby will try to talk things out with the other person, though she has a hard time saying sorry. If it was the other person's fault then she will be more up-front with confrontation. If both are to blame then she might wait for the other to confront her first so she knows they want to solve their problems.

Abby isn't the overly romantic type so don't expect some grand gesture as an apology. No flowers or food under the moonlight. She will just try to be mature by communicating with the other instead of trying to smooth things over with presents or affection.

Expect an honest conversation if the matter is serious but if it's trivial then she will just shrug it off unless the other is upset and tries to bring up their fight. It seems a waste of time to worry about small fights and she is not the type to resent someone over petty things.


End file.
